


Let Me...

by MaddiKitten



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Abandonment, Affection, Alternate Ending, Amaurot (Final Fantasy XIV), Amaurotines (Final Fantasy XIV), Ascians (Final Fantasy XIV), EmetWoL Week (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Memory Loss, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Past Lives, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddiKitten/pseuds/MaddiKitten
Summary: Desiring answers and wishing to not bring harm upon her friends as she would soon turn into a light warden, Madilyn dives down to the Tempest alone to meet with Emet-Selch.When she arives, she is surprised to recieve a gift and the one answer she didn't know she needed.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 10





	Let Me...

The Warrior of Darkness, a failure in her duty, made her way to the Tempest—alone. Out of a sense of guilt perhaps. It was too late now, she had all but abandoned Norvrandt and her people. She left her friends behind in favor of handling things on her own. A mistake on her part to be sure, but with them present, there would be some questions she’d likely never get answers to. She wouldn't be herself much longer anyway, so it was best not to burden them. She preferred to become a monster where they could not witness in despair and mourning—especially wanting to save Alisaie of that pain.

Due to Kojin’s blessing, she effortlessly breathed under the still waves, traveling deeper and deeper into the dark waters of Kholusia. So dark, in fact, she could hardly see, yet a blurred light guided her as she dove deeper still. It wasn’t until she saw the clear cityscape that she stopped her descent. The broken warrior took in the breathtaking sight. An entire city—drowned underwater... 

The architecture, the spires, and as she got closer, the decor and style of the city nearly overwhelmed her and felt so achingly familiar. In time, Madilyn arrived at the base of the city. It seemed as if the water drained away all around her—her feet taking to the pavement and her body and clothes completely free of water. With a deep, shaky breath, she continued onward until she was greeted by a large robed figure with a white mask. It looked down at her, knelt, and softly spoke.

“Are you lost, little one? Where are your guardians?” These must be the true forms, or close enough not to matter, of the ancients who watched over the star before the sundering. Their language was unusual, extremely so, but she understood every word. It made sense, she supposed.

Maddi took a moment and shook her head in answer then looked back up at the Amaurotine, “I need to find Emet-Selch. He asked for me. I’m related to a dear friend of his, you see...”

“Hm…” The ancient thought it over and nodded, giving her the details she needed to follow in the wake of the Ascian who so graciously invited her to turn into a monster in this beautiful abode. The Keeper continued onward, and every once in a while, white noise clouded her senses before returning back to normal. How much time did she have left?

At last, she reached the doors of the Capitol. They opened for the warrior and let her traverse into its echoing hall. The pitter patter of footsteps resonated and sounded almost trance-like. When she drew close to the double doors at the back, she stopped as Emet-Selch himself appeared from a portal of darkness. His posture remained slouched, as he carried his burdens with him. The portal faded into wisps of darkness as the warrior took notice of him looking her up and down and smirking.

“You’re still in one piece I see. I’m impressed, but how long will that last, I wonder?” The snark and sass in his tone taunted her—his golden eyes fixated onto hers. He continued to stare into them, seeing her despair as the eyes were the window to the soul after all, “I cannot help but express my sincerest gratitude that you came here alone just as I asked. But I suppose I should not have doubted you. You always were one to honor your promises.”

The Miqo’te tilted her head in question, “Why do you talk as if you know me?” Her tone was blunt.

He chuckled for a moment before a frown overtook his lips, a look of disdain upon his tired countenance, “You poor dear. How tragic the world and its people have become due to Hydaelyn’s misdoings. But do not fret, tis only to be expected that such an ephemeral existence would leave you with no memories of your true self.”

Her brow furrowed. Why did she feel a sense of guilt over something she couldn’t control?

The Ascian picked up on this due to the fluctuation of her aether, “However,” He began, “I can remind you.” 

Sincerity... He would keep this promise. Her ears perked slightly, then quickly settled back into their usual position. That all too familiar smirk returned at her immediate interest.

“What must I do?” She was begging for answers. Her tone reflected her desperation yet she didn't know why she needed to know so earnestly.

“All you need to do...is ask. Do that, and I will answer any and all questions you may have as a reward for following my instructions so fervently.” The architect bowed then readjusted his pitiful posture.

The first question was predictable, “Why were you so fixated on me when you desired cooperation? I know it was more than mere curiosity. You don’t have to hide it…” She assured him.

“A good question~.” With a momentary glint in his eye, his expression relaxed. “You, my dear, are but a fragment of a dearly departed loved one of mine. A loved one who was elected into office in the Convocation of 14…” 

The confusion upon the Miqo’te’s face warranted further answers. 

“Ah, but I should explain the convocation, shouldn’t I?” He raised an arm and snapped his fingers. A beautiful, Amaurotine style table appeared in the empty space between them. Not but a single chair awaited her whilst he walked around and pulled it out for her. Emet gestured for her to take a seat, “Come. Sit. You must be exhausted from swimming so far to the bottom of the ocean. You’ve earned your rest, my dear."

Madilyn stared at the chair, then back at him to assure his approval. His smile was not disingenuous. It had become easy to tell when his smiles were devious or truthful to any happiness he displayed. A single tell gave it away—the corner of his mouth would alternate depending. Regardless of this thought, her feet and the desire for answers tugged her along to sit. Once seated, he pushed her chair in gently and remained dreadfully quiet. At her suspense did he remain behind her, giving her a sense of unease.

“Let us begin…” He paused a moment to gather his thoughts, “The Convocation of 14 was a group of ancients who loved the star with all their heart. We governed from our seats here—in Amaurot, save one—the 14th. While our duties required us to remain, her duties required that she wandered the wider world and become familiar with its people.  
But she was ever the stubborn one; helping others, preventing natural disasters, and undermining the convocation on nigh every chance she got." A tinge of annoyance...

"Not to mention being a royal pain in my behind. However, none was more beloved than her. Lest you wonder, I had already fallen head over heels for her charms even before we were elected into our offices…"

With this, her interest grew.

"The 14th made use of her powers with a single, unique, incantation. She would become our shepherd who had the uncanny ability to call the stars of the convocation to her side should she have need of us. Not unlike the sun in her warmth, she loved many, and guided many more.”

Her heart only felt heavier as he spoke so fondly of the 14th. This woman sounded much like herself in almost every sense. 

“She guided us on the wonders and peoples of the world that we may make a better tomorrow for everyone. Her title? Azem.” 

As he expected, her ears perked slightly at this. “Yes, you likely recognize that name in the form of Azeyma, the Warden of the Twelve. However it seems rather ironic as you’ll soon be a “warden” yourself. Not to mention, the lore of Azem and her warmth followed suit in the beliefs of the Dawn Father Azim known upon the steppe east of Eorzea.”

He paused, “Keeping up I hope?” That snarky tone again.

Madilyn sighed softly, “Aye, go on…” She remained proper and attentive in her chair, keeping her hands in her lap.

He flashed a smirk, “Gladly… But Azem was only her title of office, as Emet-Selch is the title of mine. The same goes for Elidibus and Lahabrea as well. We all had our own individual names behind our title. You knew me...as Hades.” Her heart skipped a beat as once again he snapped his fingers before the charming fiend leaned in and pulled her hair aside. Small goosebumps riddled along her skin from the cool ocean air. He brought his arms around to her front and tugged back the lace of a necklace to clasp it together. Another creation of his it seemed.

"Hades…?" Oh, how long it had been since his beloved had uttered his name upon her lips. While she glanced down, he carefully held the pendant up in his palm just high enough for her to see it, “This crystal…it bears the inscription of the sun. It represents the forgotten seat of her office...of your office.” Such a soft voice compared to his earlier greeting.

“My beloved Azem, or should I say your true name? ...My dear Evestrea...” It amused and delighted him openly at her body’s reaction to that name. The crystal was already doing its job. “My dear hero, do you know what this amber crystal is?"

She shook her head, "No, but I expect you to tell me."

"Of course~. It is a record of my memories of our life together. I remember every. Single. Detail. You were kind, loving, and beautiful, and even as malformed as you’ve become, you still radiate those same attributes. I would recognize you anywhere.” Longing nearly dripped from every word as he spoke so fondly of her. The unsundered let the crystal rest upon her chest while soft lips ghosted kisses along her bare neck. His breath teased her skin whilst he wrapped his arms around her.

“If I could offer you a brighter tomorrow, would you take it?” Emet asked as he rested his forehead against her shoulder, “Would you let your beloved Emet-Selch—your Hades—keep you by his side for eternity?”

“I…”

“In a final show of faith, I will even take the light from you and pass it onto another should you wish it so… I wish to see you live. You are the only happy thing in my life that I could not bear to lose again…” Desperation and desire... It swelled, leaving an ache in his chest and hers. 

In light of her silence, he continued. “Please, come with me. There’s a better life waiting for us.” He pulled away from her and walked to her side, using his thumb and curled forefinger to grip her chin. He gently moved her head so that her forehead pressed against his—his third eye lightly digging into her temple as he closed his eyes. “Please, come join me once more. Just let me adore you…" 

Her eyes followed suit, embracing an oddly familiar comfort. 

"Yes, I know that you’re not her, but you once were, and I remember what it means to love her. And in turn... I will love you.”

He parted their touch as he gently ran his fingers through her hair, hopelessly lost in her blue eyes as they met. With a glimpse into his soul, she knew her answer. 

“I will share with you my memories... I’ll piece you back together, and with the help of that crystal, you’ll remember what it means to love yourself as I loved you—as I still do.” A genuine smile formed upon his lips as her heartbeat quickened.

It was a difficult choice to make, but she made it nonetheless. The scions would no longer have need of her and a new hero would take her place in time. Right now, the strings of fate and an ancient love between them unsevered by the span of eons tugged her deeper into the darkness of his soul. His darkened aether seemed to permeate and overtake her and their surroundings as if isolating them in this moment of emotional intimacy. 

“Do you trust me..?”

“...I do…”

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for EmetxWoLWeek2020. Not sure what day this falls under but I hope it's loved nonetheless. ♡♡♡


End file.
